Dragon Age: Legacy
by Team Infamous
Summary: It's been four hundred years since the last Blight. Fereldan is in a time of prosperity. But, the Grey Wardens are needed once again. The fifth Blight has started. The Archdemon has been awakened. The Grey Wardens are few, but they're the best of the best
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: Legacy Chapter 1: The story begins

"Are you sure we're supposed to be out here? I mean, the Keeper said its forbidden...Tamlin are you even listening to me?" I asked worriedly.

Tamlin turned around and smirked.

"Come on Ryker, don't be such a shem. This cave can hold treasure, and who knows what else." Tamlin said mockingly.

"Whatever, as long as we be careful we won't get caught. Sometimes, I wonder why we are friends."

"Because," He replied. "I may be a complete ass, but I put excitment into our lives."

We arrived at a huge opening into the ground.

"This must be it." Tamlin said jumping in.

The next moment I happened to hear a loud thump and a long string of Tamlin's favorite curse words.

"Dude, you know theres a ladder right?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up and get down hear. Ow that hurt." He replied.

I climbed down to find a huge cobwebbed corridor. There to my right was Tamlin sitting on his ass rubbing is back.

"Good job stupid. Now get up, we have a cave to explore." I said extending my arm.

He took it and I pulled. When he got up and ready we walked into a loose door and opened it.

"OHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in fear.

There right behind the door was my greatest fear. The giant poisonous spider. That thing had eight eyes full of hatred. While I was running around in fear, Tamlin pulled out his dagger and stabbed the spider in all eight of its eyes and chopped off the head away from the abdomen.

"You can come out now Ryker. Its dead. You little pussy." He called out.

I had my sword and shield out and came out from behind a pillar.

"Lets just continue. I'm ready for those things now." I whispered menacingly.

"Oh, your using your Beserk mind set? I thought that after the incedent with the Keeper's daughter's boyfriend, you vowed never to use it again." He said quizzically.

"I decided this was nessaccary for our survival. Also, never mention that incedent again or you will end up just like him." I said.

"Okay, forget I ever mentioned it." He whimpered.

We walked through the rooms systematically. Every time a spider would come down, before Tamlin even had his weapon out, I would've already smashed it to a pulp with my shield. Until, finally we found a room with a very large mirror.

"Hey, Ryker come check this out." Tamlin said.

My Beserk form wore off and I was wary walking over there. Didn't want a spider dropping down now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like a mirror. Wait, I can see things." He said.

"What, what do you see?" I asked looking into the mirror.

"I see the elves ruling over the humans. We are finally the rulers. The Dalish Elves are having a second coming." He answered.

"Tamlin, snap out of it. I think we need to leave...Now." I said grabbing his elbow.

"NO!" Tamlin screamed as an explosion ensuded him and I.

To be Continued?...


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Age Legacy Chapter 2: Ostagard

"It's been a month since that encounter with the mirror. It set a darkspawn seed into your consiousness. With the Joining you have gotten rid of the killing infection. But, I fear, that the darkspawn will always be with you. It could be a curse or a gift. Take it as you choose, but always remember, as long as your alive the darkspawn inside you will always be with you. It has changed your Beserker specialty to that of the Reaver. The equivalent of Blood Magic. There is also a ability called Blood Taint. It uses the tainted blood inside you to repel or attack the darkspawn. Use it wisely." Duncan said sternly.

"Yes, Duncan." I said obidently.

"Alistair! Take Ryker here to meet the other recruits. He should become aquainted with them. Maybe help prepare them for their Joining." Duncan ordered.

"Yes, Ryker, lets go meet the new recruits." Alistair said.

"Lead the way." I gestured.

Alistair led me through the camp. In my Dalish leather armor I looked quite the outcast. Dalish dont really like humans you see. Alistair and Duncan are the ONLY exception. We went to the main gate to see three foolish humans just standing there, not even bothering to speak to one another.

"Hey, Humans. You here to become Grey Wardens or just to join the army? If neither than you better run before I get angry." I threatened.

"Ryker, be nice, these are the new recruits." Alistair explained.

"They're are just stupid humans in my opinion." I said.

"Be that as it may. They will be our comrades soon. Lets be nice until the Joining." Alistair said.

One human actually plucked up the courage to speak.

"Umm. Sirs? My name is Dakota. So there is no reason to call me human anymore right?" Dakota said.

The human next to him took the hint.

"And I am Ser Jory a Knight from Redcliffe."

"And me Daveth a fellow from Denerim."

I glared at the direction of Dakota.

"You are just a human. Until the Joining I am completly obligated to make you suffer." I said.

"Fine forget I said anything." He mumbled.

"Lets go. Duncan has instructed us to go out and get three vials of darkspawn blood, and documents that were left in the Grey Warden tower out in the Koncari Wilds. Are we clear? Now go and get your weapons and we will leave." Alistair ordered.;

I went back to my tent to find my Mabari warhound obedently waiting there for me.

"Hello, Roxr. How are you today?"

He wagged his tail and let out a great bark that shook the tree behind my tent.

"You ready to go kill darkspawn boy? Huh? You ready?" I asked playfully.

He jumped around barking excitedly. I love that dog. I grabbed my sword that I have hidden from Alistair and Duncan. I got it when we raided that old Grey Warden fortress. Its called Austurians Might. It has a black blade with simple red leather hilt. The blade has runes inscribed on it that faintly glowed red when near darkspawn. There was my shield right by it. It was a black kiteshield with the gold griffon Grey Warden symbol on it.

I walked out of my tent area with Roxr at my heels. We all met at the gate. I glanced at Dakota and jumped in suprise. He had a black bladed sword. With a gold hilt and gold runes inscribed on the blade.

Before I could ask where he got the sword, Duncan waved Dakota and I over.

"Before you both head out. I want to give you something. There is either Blood Dragon Armor or Warden Commander armor. One for each of you." Duncan offered.

"Blood Dragon." Dakota and I said together.

"Dakota gets it. Ryker you get Warden Commander armor." Duncan said.

"Dammit." I said putting on the armor. Weird thing is, it fit perfectly. I guess the Maker wished me to get it.

We walked to the gate in our new armor. Alistair gapped at my new armor.

"Your a Commander? Well, looks like you will be leading the Joining mission." Alistair said.

"You hear that humans? I'M COMMANDER BITCHES!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Leading the way I walked onto the path into the Koncari Wilds, I tripped on a rut in the road falling into a puddle of mud.

"Should I help you up Commander?" Dakota said sarcastically.

"No, what you could do." I said getting up "Is get down on your knees and lick this mud off!"

"Sorry." He lied.

My dog whined and looked up at me.

"Yeah boy, I sense them to. Hey guys, I sense a darkspawn!" I yelled at them bringing out my sword and shield.

Daveth pulled out his single longsword, Jory pulled out a two handed Great Sword, Dakota pulled out an interesting shield along with his sword, it was a kite shield with red outside lining with a silverite inside. Embroided on the silverite was a red phoenix. Alistair pulled out his simple Grey Warden sword with regular kite shield.

Out came the darkspawn. There was one Hurlock emissary, three Genlocks, one Ogre, and one Hurlock Alpha.

"Alistair, Daveth, and Jory, attack the Genlocks. Dakota and I will take the others. No complaining or your first." I ordered.

Dakota and I ran shoulder to shoulder and we both rammed into the Ogre head on. He went down. Dakota jumped on to its chest and slit its throat. He jumped off and went after the emissary. I charged the Alpha with my shield. Before I hit, I jumped over it. While in mid jump I brought my sword down onto its helmet. My sword ripped into it's head and slashed it's brain. I turned to look at Dakota take care of the emissary. He ran up dodging the staff strikes. He grabbed the staff and jerked it out of it's hands. Dakota brought it up and stabbed into the emissary's heart. He than brought up his sword, yelled a war cry, and decapitated it.

"DECAPITATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dakota yelled while waving his sword in the air.

We turned to see Alistair and the other just take out the Genlocks.

"Gees. I thought we had it rough." I said in fake sympathy.

"Shut up. I think we have enough for three vials dont you?" Alistair asked.

"Yeppers." Daveth said stupidly.

"Now let's go after those documents." I ordered.

We marched a little while. Went up a few hills until we saw the remains of the tower. It took us a while to get there but eventually we made it. In the middle of the tower we found the chest. I opened it, and found nothing.

"Why hello there. Are you intruder or scavenger?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to find this woman not two inches from my face. My, my she was lovely. Short black hair, greenish yellowish eyes, and a beautiful face. The clothing is what got all of the others eyes. She wore a robe that only covered her breasts, and black pants. I think I was the only one looking at her face.

"Ummmm....aaahhh. My name is Ryker of the Grey Wardens. This tower was once owned by the Grey Wardens. Ma'am." I said politely.

She cocked her head and smiled.

"This is no longer a tower. And the Grey Wardens abandoned this place long ago. What were you looking for in that chest that is no longer there? By the way, my name is Morrigan." She said.

"Where are the contents of this chest may I ask?"

"You may. My mother has them."

"May you take us to her?"

"Now that's a sensible question. I like you." she chuckled.

"Be careful." Alistair warned. "First its I like you, then Zap frog time."

"What? You think that barbarians will swoop down apon you?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes. Swooping is bad." Dakota said slowly.

"Come on guys. Let's trust her." I said.

"Why?" Jory asked.

"Because, if she wanted to kill us then she would have already. If you would lead us to your mother Morrigan." I said.

"Follow me you little man." She said.

"I AM NOT LITTLE. I'M JUST SHORT!!!" I yelled after her.

"In more ways than one." Dakota said.

"FUCK YOU DAKOTA!" I yelled.

Three hours later...

"You want your documents? Fine, hear they are." Morrigans mother said.

"Thank you for protecting and returning them." I said.

"Such manners. In the most unexpected places." Morrigans mother said.

"Well goodbye Wardens good luck with the Blight." Morrigan wished.

"You silly girl. These men are your guests." Morrigans mother said.

"Fine. Let me show you the way out of the wilds." Morrigan sighed.

"Thank you Morrigan." I said mockingly.

To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Age: Legacy #3 Battle of Ostagard

"Now let us begin the Joining. We have little time until the battle so we shall begin. Daveth you will drink the blood first." Duncan said.

He took the cup and drank the blood. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground unconsious.

"Is he... alright?" Jory asked.

"Well, he's not convulsing on the ground so I am assuming, yes." I answered. "Your next Jory."

He took the cup, gulped once, and drank. Same thing that happend with Daveth, except he fell and hit his head on the table next to us.

"Wow, that was funny." Dakota said.

"It will be, because your next." I said.

"Fuck, fine, give me the cup." He said.

I handed it to him and he drank deeply. He didnt fall to the ground. He just stood there.

"ARCHDEMON!!!! I will defeat you! For the Grey Wardens!" He schreeched and ran towards Duncan.

Duncan side stepped and knocked out Dakota with one stroke of his hand. Dakota landed on Jory and fell unconsious.

"When they wake up. Tell them to meet me at the King's strategy table. You come along with them." He ordered.

"Should'nt I be ordering you around Duncan?" I asked.

"I have heard the Calling, but that doesn't mean that you are Commander yet." He smiled wryly.

"Yes... sir." I said backing down.

One hour later...

"King Cailan, I dont advise this action." Teryn Loghain said.

"I dont care. I will ride with the Wardens into this battle." Cailan said.

"To think, Maric's own son, siding with the Orlesian people. The very people your father fought against. The very people who enslaved our country for more than an century." Loghain scoffed.

"They will help most willingly. Since Duncan here is friendly with them." He indicated to Duncan.

"Just tell us the plan." Loghain said.

"The Wardens will light the Tower of Ishal. Signaling your army, Loghain, to attack from their flanks. Catch them off guard." Cailan said.

"That actually sounds like a great plan." I said. "For a human."

"Thanks...I think." He said unsure.

"Duncan." Cailan geustured. "You and two of your Grey Wardens will fight with me in battle. Directly witht he darkspawn. We will end this Blight before it begins."

"Just keep telling yourself that." I mumbled.

"Okay people. To battle." Cailan said.

Three hours later...

"Okay, Daveth, and Jory. You go to the Tower of Ishal and light the beacon. Dakota, your with Duncan and I." I ordered.

"Why do we have to go to the tower?" Jory asked.

"Because, your the weakest of the group. Even Dakota outranks you." I mocked.

"Oh.... thanks." He said crestfallen.

"Get over it." I said.

They departed with sad looks on their faces. I had the felling I would never see them again.

"Hey." I said.

They turned around and looked at me.

"......May the Maker watch over you two. I was just joking about the weak part. The lighting of the tower is easy but it's essential to this battle. You have a very important job to do." I said.

They left with happier faces. I guess that means I did something right. Humans are so hard to understand.

"To battle!" I yelled.

"To battle!" Dakota yelled

We met up with Duncan and the King on the battlefield.

"Your plan will work your Majesty." Duncan reassured.

"Of course it will. As I said, we will stop this Blight before it begins." Cailan said.

"Your Majesty. I would be wary of an Archdemon entering the fray." I warned.

"With you Grey Wardens, I will never fall. The battle is about to begin. You can feel it in the air." Cailan said.

I looked out in front of us. I could see all of the darkspawn. The Ogres, the Ogre Alphas, the Hurlock emissarys, Hurlock alphas, Genlocks, Genlock emissarys, and Genlock alphas. They charged.

"Archers!" the frontline men yelled. The archers aimed and waited for the signal.

"Now!" He yelled.

They let loose a volley of arrows that blacked out the full moon. The landed and took out quite a bit of darkspawn.

"Hounds!" He yelled. All of the Mabari warhounds except mine went running out and tackeld the front line of darkspawn. When a Hurlock slashed a hound everyone flinched.

"For Ferelden!" King Cailan rallied.

Everyone surged foreward in one massive wave of flesh, metal, and blood. Dakota, Cailan, Duncan and I were in the front lines. We hit the darkspawn wave with such force they all staggared back. I began the entire attack with a stab to an Hurlock emissary's face. Dakota vaulted from the ground onto an Ogre Alpha's chest. With one massive stab, he brought his sword into the Alpha's neck, killing it instantly. Cailan brought his two handed greatsword to bear and decapitated three Genlock's heads. Duncan held his two swords Starkiller style. He ran into the middle of a column of Hurlock and Genlocks. He ran right by them slitting their throats at the same time.

Dakota and I were back to back, swords flashing and sheilds bumping. We hacked and slashed until our arms burned from the lactic acid boiling through our veins. Everyone around us was dying brutal deaths. There were impalements with blood and intestines going everywhere on the ground. I threw up at the sight. Decapetations were most highly prized by the darkspawn. Every chance they got the either ripped off a head or slashed it off. In one occasion they stomped the head off. Brains and other ghastly things spewed everywhere. We were pushed back to the cliff surrounding the gorge.

"!!!!!" exclaimed a very big thing coming to us.

A Ogre came barreling towards us three Wardens and the king. The king went to meet the Ogre in battle. The Ogre picked up the king roared in his face, and broke Cailans back. His back was so jostled that the bone and vertabre broke the skin and armor on his back and threw the body at the cliff wall. Duncan roared a battle cry and brought out his daggers and ran towards the Ogre. He jumped, stabbed his daggers in the stomach and began to climb. He would pull out a dagger and black ichor would flow like a foutain from the wound until the grass was black as the blood. He climbed until he reached a leverage point and stabbed his daggers into the beasts eyes. Blood came out like a tap being broken on a beer keg. Duncan got to his knees and grasped his abdomen in pain. Covered in blood he went to the King's body and wept. He looked up and glared at the Hurlock Alpha that ran up to him and decapetitated Duncan as if his neck were made of butter.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled in rage. I tapped into my Reaver and Blood Taint powers. Blood came out of the recently deceased dead, and flew towards me. When I got enough I bent over in pain. Darkspawn surrounded me and almost overwhelmed me. I used Blood Spike. Blood came bursting out of me in long spikes. It would impale any living organism in a fifty foot radius. I then brought my sword to bear and transfered the remaining blood and the blood of the darkspawn into the blade. I slashed my sword through the air and a blood slash went flying into nearby enemies killing instantly. I felt a presence nearby. I looked around and saw no one there.

"In your weakend state you will be easily taken over." Said something in my head.

"That?" was all I could say before I felt a stabbing pain in my head. I blacked out moments later.

Sometime later.....

I awoke from my blackout in the middle of a fight with a Ogre. My sword's runes were blood red and I could tell the Ogre feared it. I had enough strength to stab the Ogre in the stomach. It exploded from the inside out. Blood, guts, intestines, and what I am sure was eyeballs, landed on me. I looked over and saw Dakota hacking furiously at a genlock. It was dead of course but hey, he was probably pissed. He looked at me with concern. I smiled at him and fell over unconsious.

"!!!!!! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, YOU KILLED MY MENTOR, YOU KILLED THE KING, AND NOW YOU KILLED MY COMMANDER!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL !!!!" Dakota screeched. He had a red aura around him meaning he was in Beserk mode. He had two Hurlock Alphas, two Genlock emissaries, and three Ogre Alphas. He charged the Hurlock Alphas first. He punched it in the face breaking it's skull, bits of bone and blood splattered his face. He picked up it's two handed double bladed battle axe. With one swing he decapitated the second Hurlock Alpha. He charged the Genlocks next. He brought up his shield and rammed the first emissary. Its whole body broke from the pressure. He picked up a nearby spear and impaled the second emissary. He jumped on the middle Ogre Alpha and brought out his hunting knife and stabbed it so hard into the Ogre, it went in past the hilt. He brought it around until the Ogre Alpha died. He threw his shield at the Alpha on his left and it stuck itself deep in between its neck and collar bone. It died instantly. He jumped over to the Ogre Alpha on his right and grabbed its horns. With veins popping out of his arms, neck, and forehead he twisted with all of his strength. He heard a sickening crack and a crunch. He had just broke the neck of an Ogre Alpha with is own two hands. He jumped down and watched as the horde kept coming.

I awoke and I army crawled over to him while he fell over, exhausted. I shook him awake.

"Did you see that Ryker?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I saw it. That was amazing." I answered.

"Thanks.......sir." He fell unconsious that very moment.

I looked around and saw the horde about to overwhelm us again. There was a huge explosion and I blacked out for the last time.

To be Continued..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Age: Legacy #4 Maker's Breath

"Are you awake?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Depends. Who is wanting to know?" I asked.

"Morrigan of the Koncari Wilds, if you want to know." Morrigan answered.

I awoke with a start in a small wooden hut. Morrigan was standing by the bed with a curious expression. I realized that I was under a blanket. I looked under to find that I was waring only my underwear.

"What...... Why am I in my underwear?" I asked my face starting to heat up.

"I removed your armor to treat your wounds, is there any other reason to do so?" She asked.

"Oh, I could think of one or two reasons." I winked at her.

"Enough, your friends are worried. That Dakota and Alistair. We barely saved you in time." She said.

"What of Jory and Daveth? Did you save them? They were in the Tower of Ishal." I asked.

"No. We did not get them in time. They probably died a heroic death. 'Tis a minor inconveinience. Your alive, and so are your friends, that's all that matters." She explained.

"Um. Thanks for saving me." I said.

There was an awkward five minutes of one of us staring at the other, then as soon as the other would look at them, the other looked away. Until she finally broke the silence.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank my mother. She healed you. I just made sure you were comfertable." Morrigan said.

I got up and put on my armor. I had trouble putting on my chest piece. She bent down and helped me put it on. As soon as it was finished she got up, blushed and walked swiftly out the door. I follow suit.

Outside I found Alistair and Dakota arguing about something. Morrigan's mother and Morrigan were standing off aways. My dog ran up to me and tackled me in joy. I was on the ground getting the doggie bath of my life. I barely pushed him off, when two sets of hand grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I got a few pat on the shoulders from Alistair and Dakota was shaking my hand. I was so relieved to see them alive. Alistair stayed at the camp to protect it. He was okay. Dakota had a head bandage. He seemed okay.

"I would be the first to tell you that thanks might be in order." Said an old and cryptic voice behind us.

I turned around to find Morrigan's mother staring at me.

"Yes, thank you so much for healing us and saving us." I said.

"Don't thank me for saving you. I saved your red head friend. Morrigan helped you come here." She said.

"Mother, they dont want to hear your tales." Morrigan said.

"May I ask your name?" I asked Morrigan's mother.

"Names are pointless, but you may call me Flemeth." Flemeth stated.

"Flemeth? Like the Witch of the Wilds Flemeth?" Alistair asked fear in his voice.

"I know a bit of magic, that bit of magic saved your lives." She said.

"Point taken." Alistair said.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Flemeth asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked in return.

"Because you wear the Warden Commander armor." She said matter of factly.

"Well, yes I suppose. Duncan told me of an Archdemon, and those documents were treaties. We should gather an army and take the fight to the darkspawn next time!" I said with relish.

"Sounds like a fine plan." Alistair said.

"Agreed." Dakota said.

"Speaking of plans. What happened to Loghain? I thought he was supposed to come?" I asked.

"This Loghain retreated right as the fire came from the tower." Flemeth answered.

"Very well, looks like we have a little bit of revenge to do." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Before you go I have one thing to give you. You may take my daughter with you." Flemeth said.

"Oh how unfortunate--What?" Morrigan asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, you will go with the Wardens and help them stop this Blight." Flemeth ordered.

"Fine, let me gather my things." Morrigan said sulking into the cabin.

Five minutes later....

"Until next time mother." Morrigan said lovingly

"Next time you come hear you will see this area and me swallowed by the Blight!" She said harshly.

"I was just..." Morrigan trailed off.

"I know. Try to have fun." Flemeth said.

She walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Would you like me to give you directions to Lothering or would you like me to be your silent guide?" She asked.

"I prefer you to speak your mind actually." I said.

"You will regret saying that." Flemeth said.

"I know I already am" Alistair whined.

"Hear, hear brother." Dakota said patting him on the back.

"You moronic, idiotic men." Morrigan said disdainfully.

"Ha, she has you guys pegged." I smirked.

Off we went out of the Koncari Wilds to the road leading to Lothering. On the way Morrigan and I had a chance to talk.

"Umm. Thanks for saving me and all." I mumbled.

"'Twas my pleasure." She blushed.

I saw a sparkling on the road. I stopped, and bent down to examine it closely. It was a silver bracelet. At a closer examination I found it was pure silverite. The best kind of silver.

"Hey Morrigan." I said catching up to her.

She turned towards me.

"What?" She asked.

I held Morrigan the braclet.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a braclet. I have no use for it.... And I bet it would look good on you." I said. My face getting hotter and hotter until I had to turn away and walk stiffly ahead.

"Hey." Dakota said coming up beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked still blushing.

"You know that braclet you just gave Morrigan? She's wearing it." Dakota said nudging me on the side.

"Really? No joke?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah take a look. She's just playing with her hair." He said.

I turned around to take a peak. She really was wearing it. On her right wrist too.

"Hey. You want to tell me what that blood thing was. You know, when those spikes came out of you." He asked.

"You mean Blood Spike?" I answered.

"Yeah, that one. Can you teach it to me? And maybe a Reaver ability too. If I am not asking too much, Commander." Dakota asked.

"Sure, I would be greedy to hide the Blood Taint and Reaver abilities. But I warn you. You and only learn this once. And only one move each. It's dangerous to even learn one, but one each? That's almost suicide. What makes it more dangerous is the fact that I am too weak right now to show you how it's done. I can explain it in detail though." I said.

"I am thankful. I will take the risks." He said confidently.

Over the next couple of days I taught him the abilities: Blood Spike, though it's weaker than my own. He is able to use it much more than I can. I also taught him Blood Control. It allows the Reaver to take control of the bodies of the enemy. If the enemy resists, well, lets just say it's not pretty.

One day we were just walking along, Dakota and Alistair talking about battle stratigies, and Morrigan and I talking about random topics. We have become really close over the past couple of days. She was helping me walk because I wasn't strong enough to walk unassisted after teaching Dakota the moves. It seemed that I still had some excess blood left over. Anyway, we were walking along until my foot stepped on a bear trap.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain while Bandits jumped from the trees.

"Give us your money, or the person in the trap goes first." The lead bandit ordered.

"Don't come near him. You would find that very.... deadly." Morrigan warned.

"Morrigan! Let me take care of them. Just protect Ryker. Alistair and Roxr if I fall you take my place." Dakota said.

"Use your new abilities Dakota." I said.

"Gotcha." Dakota said confronting the Bandits. He drew his sword and shield got into a fighting stance.

He concentrated and bent over in pain. Blood Spikes erupted from his body and stabbed the Bandits. It didnt kill them, just enough for them to growl in pain and double up. He than closed his eyes and the Bandits froze up. They were unwilling to fall under the Blood Control. So the leading Bandit's head blew up blowing brains and bone everywhere. The second one had an embolism pop in his brain so he fell down dead. The thirds heart exploded quite literally, blowing his chest open revealing all the bloody contents. I absorbed the blood of the enemies so I had my strength regained.

After Morrigan removed the trap. I looked to thank her but she was looking at me curiously.

"Um what's up?" I asked.

"I just want to..." She trailed off.

"Want to do what?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"..... Head to Lothering. Yes, head to Lothering." She said looking away.

"Okay. Lets go?" I asked looking at Dakota, Alistair and Roxr.

They just shrugged and walk onward. Roxr just whined and followed. In a few days we were at Lothering. Morrigan kept her distance from me. I have tried many time to approach her but she would just shy away from me.

We walked to a local tavern. We walked in to find a bunch of drunken men trying to swoon a lady.

"Wouldya like to come back to my place, sugar? *hic*" This human male said to her.

"No leave me alone!" She said.

"Stupid bitch!" He said slapping her. "You will listen and obey!"

"Now guys. Let's take them out quickly." I whispered.

Before I even knew it, Dakota ran to the man and quickly beheaded him. The others quickly fell to Dakota's endless onslaught.

"Or not." I said.

"May I ask your name miss?" Dakota said helping the woman up.

"My name is Leliana. Thanks for helping me." She said.

"Morrigan, could you perhaps come outside?" I asked.

"Certainly." She said quickly.

We walked outside behind the tavern and I leaned against the wall.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Talk away then." Morrigan said quietly.

"You and I are more than just friends. Right?" I asked.

"Right." She said.

"Then can we atleast talk without you stopping in midsentence?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then after the Bandits when you released me from the trap. What did you want to do?" I asked.

"........ I will tell you later." She said with a tone of finality in her voice.

"As you wish." I said.

We walked back inside to find Alistair inside with a deck of cards on a table. Roxr was on the opposite side.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to teach Roxr hear how to play cards." He said in a completly even tone.

"......... Your serious?" I asked

"Yes, he has the ability to learn." He said.

"Whatever." Morrigan said.

"Hey? Where's Dakota?" I asked.

"Oh, he went upstairs with Leliana." Alistair said.

"Oh..... crap." I said running up the stairs and kicking down the door.

"OH MY GOD MAN!" I yelled finding Dakota and Leliana doing something that would make a templar blush.

"DUDE!!!! GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Dakota said covering up Leliana and him.

I slammed the door and looked at Morrigan.

"Augh." I shivered.

One hour later.....

Dakota and Leliana came down the stairs holding hands and laughing.

"I can't wait to do it again at camp." Dakota said.

"Dont want to hear it! Lalalalalalalala!" I said covering my ears.

"Your just jealous." Dakota sniggered.

"I'll show you jealous." Morrigan said.

Next thing I know Morrigan grabbed me and kissed me. Unfortunatly, It was over as soon as it begun.

".............................." I said staring into space.

"Wow Morrigan." Alistiar and Dakota looked at each other.

"That Ryker. Is what I wanted to do earlier." She said.

I was still in disbelieve. I had to be shaken to get out of my stupor. Later in the day we were walking to camp.

"So." I said sliding up to Morrigan.

"What?" She asked.

"Was that a one time thing or?" I asked.

She pointed to Dakota's direction. I looked over to see that Leliana and him were making out and walking at the same time. A feat I would have found impossible.

"At camp, you will get your chance." She said.

"Can't wait." I said.

To be Continued.... 


End file.
